I'm Where!
by D-Chan3
Summary: Jenna Montgomery never thought she would find someone who would turn her world upside down but, she suddenly finds herself transported to another world and meets someone who catches her eye...and what a hunk he is! KakashiOC
1. Prologue

Let me introduce myself; my name is Jenna…Jenna Montgomery. I'm 25 years old, I'm 5 foot 9; I have blue eyes that, at times can appear to be silver. My hair is such a pale blond that it's almost silver as well. I'm a college student who's studying to become a doctor. I'm currently taking my last class before I can begin my residency. In my spare time I work as a martial arts instructor. I specialize in tijutsu and massage.

My day started out just like any other day. There was nothing remarkable that day that caused me to take notice that my life was about to inexplicably change. When I had first woken up that morning, I fell out of bed at the sound of my alarm blaring at me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that my clock read 10:00 and blinked and yelled, "Oh Shit! I'm late for class!" before bolting out of bed and with remarkable speed and timing, I managed to dress myself and be on my way. I raced out the door with my keys in hand. Hopping into my car, I put my key into the ignition and tried to get it to start. It whirred and groaned at me but, nothing happened.

Finally, after several tries, I managed to start my car. Glancing over my shoulder, I checked for oncoming traffic before pulling out and driving away to school. I admit that I was going a little bit too fast because I was late. I know I should have slowed down and gone the proper speed limit but, I didn't. After fifteen minutes of traveling, I heard a loud explosion and my car began to spin uncontrollably. "Ah Fuck!" I cursed as I realized that one of my tires had blown out. I desperately tried to regain control of my car but, I couldn't. Quickly, I took stock of my situation and noticed that I was about to slam into the guardrail. "Oh god! I don't want to die!" I yelled while bracing myself for the oncoming impact. It came with a sudden jolt which caused me to slam my head against the steering wheel and before everything went black, my last thought was, "I wish I had another chance……." I never saw my car go over the edge into the ravine and slam against a rocky outcropping to explode into a fiery inferno because at the last second before impact, my body was suddenly engulfed in a strange light and transported to another plane of existence.

AN: Well? What do you guys think about this story?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The day was warm and sunny with skies as blue as country bluebells on a hot summer afternoon. The breeze provided just enough wind to make the heat of the day bearable to Kakashi and his three Genin. Kakashi watched from his perch up in the trees, as yet another squabble broke out between his students all because of a comment from Sasuke towards Naruto's skills and abilities. And to make maters worse, when Naruto responded in kind, it was Sakura who always joined in to berate Naruto. It was all right though, Kakashi had seen it so many times before that he had become immune to it and automatically tuned them out. raising his eyes to watch the clouds as they meandered by, he began to let his mind wander. He thought about his life as a ninja of Konoha and about the friends he had lost. After a few moments he realized something that caused him to release a sigh filled with many pent up emotions, blinking his one exposed eye, he murmured quietly, "I'm alone. Even though I'm surrounded by people I know and my students, I'm still alone."

Closing his eye, he breathed deeply as a warm spring breeze ruffled his silver hair and began to wish for someone to share his life with. He realized that he wanted someone who would grow old with him, someone who would laugh at his jokes and someone who would be there just for him and him alone. Growling, he shook his head and glared at the sky as if to accuse it of being the one at fault for his inability to find _her_. Oh, he had tried many times to find that girl who had filled his dreams each and every night since the day his mother had shown him their special secret summoning jitsu. But, the girl didn't live anywhere close to his village. Ever since he had hit puberty, he had been secretly searching for a girl who matched those haunting silvery blue eyes. Kakashi dared not use the summoning jutsu because his mother had told him to never use that jutsu until his heart literally cried out from the sheer weight of loneliness_. "I don't understand. I've gone out with every girl within a hundred miles of Konoha and none of them call to my blood like mother said it should."_ He sighed and remembered back towards his conversation with his mother, he had been five at the time when she had last spoken to him.

Flashback:

_"Kakashi-kun, I have a special secret _jutsu_ to show you that only the Hatake clan can do, do you know what this jutsu does? she asked him while stroking back a lock of his silver hair. _

_"No momma but, I'm sure you will tell me what it does," little five year old Kakashi replied with a bright smile that was hidden behind his mask. Even though his face was hidden, his mother could tell he was happy._

_His mother smiled at him and replied, "Here, I'll show you what to do first and then I will explain," she replied as she knelt down on the ground just outside of their family home and began to draw a circle into the dirt. Then she filled the circle with symbols before creating a second inner circle before she slowly, she began going through several odd hand seals that he had never seen before. "The first seal is important as it is the Phoenix, then you follow it by doing the seal of the dragon, then the unicorn and then follow them up with your basic hand seals of wolf, fox, snake and then after these are completed, you do the first set of hand seals in reverse and end up with the seal of the Phoenix being the last one. You must make sure to keep what you want to summon foremost in your mind for this _jutsu_, Kakashi-kun…summons the other half of your soul. _

_"I don't understand, momma. Why is it that only the Hatake clan can use this _jutsu_?" the little silver hared boy asked curiously._

_His mother smiled sadly and replied, "It is because, my little Kashi-kun, we the Hatake clan, have demon blood running through our veins and our blood can only be tamed by the other half of our soul. But, even if you do the proper hand seals, your other half may not appear right away or she may not be what you think she is. You will have to find her...or she may find you but, be warned my son. You must protect her at all times for if she dies, you will follow her by first descending into madness and in that state your demon blood will demand that you kill and keep killing until you, yourself are killed in return. Do you promise my Kakashi, to be very careful with this _jutsu_ and to never use it until you are older than twenty five and your soul cries out for its mate?"_

_Little Kakashi nodded his head frantically and replied, "I promise, momma. But, can you show me how to do the seals again, I forgot."_

_Kakashi's mother laughed loudly and replied, "here, they go like this," and began showing him the seals again, only this time more slowly. _

End Flashback:

Kakashi suddenly woke to the feeling that something was wrong. His chest ached but, not with pain, it felt like it was coming from the area of his heart. Snorting, he murmured, "I can't believe I forgot about that jutsu. Lets see if I remember how to do it…..but, I doubt it will really work," and kicked his legs over the branch he was resting on and dropped down to crouch on the ground. Slowly, he began to draw the summoning circle just like his mother had shown him; he was totally oblivious of his students activities as they stopped their practice to watch him, alerted by his sudden drop from the tree.

Kakashi gathered his chakra as his mother had taught him, fixed the desire of what he was summoning deeply in his mind before, taking a deep breath and began performing the seals. Phoenix, dragon, unicorn, wolf, fox, snake. "I summon you, my other half, he whispered quietly as he began the reverse order of the seals as directed by his mother. Snake, fox, wolf, unicorn, dragon and Phoenix. As he finished the last set he pushed his chakra forcefully into the center of the summoning seal by slamming his hand into the ground and whispered, "Summon no jutsu!" Suddenly, just as he was filled with energy, it expended in a rush, leaving him drained and exhausted. Panting, he leaned back against the tree to regain his strength and waited to see what would happen. He could see the summoning circle as it began pulsing with a strange white light and then as if woken from a dream, he heard Naruto murmur, "What's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

"That looked like a summoning jutsu to me," Sakura replied as she stepped closer towards where Kakashi rested against the tree trunk.

"I knew that!" Naruto shouted, frowning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before muttering, "Sure you did, dobe."

"Grrr. TEME! Shut up!" Naruto growled before turning his attention towards Kakashi's prone form. "Hey Kakashi-sensi, what type of summoning jutsu was that? I don't see anything, did it really work?"

Kakashi just ignored Naruto's question as he watched the pulsing circle, he could see the light becoming brighter and brighter with each pulse of power and murmured once again, "I summon you my soul, my mate, come to me, be with me, I'm so utterly alone and...I...I need you."

His voice was so quiet that the boys couldn't hear what was said but, Sakura heard him since she was the only one close enough to catch his whispered words and thought, _"Oh, Kakashi sensei, I wish there really was a jutsu that could summon someone meant to be your soul mate but, I don't think that's possible..." _

Just as she finished that thought, the summoning circle exploded with power. It was so strong that the circle began to vibrate, a loud humming noise began slowly and quietly at first before, it suddenly became a roar that was almost deafening as the power skyrocketed high into the air, swirling, and gathering large thunderheads that blackened the sky until the day turned into night. The circle's display of power startled the three Genin so much that they fell flay upon their asses.

* * *

In the village, Tsunande was suddenly jerked from her paperwork, her attention turning towards the windows towards the large pillar of chakra in the sky. She could hear many of the ninja's shouting in confusion but, Tsunande only smiled and murmured, "So, it finally has begun."

Her longtime friend, Shizune asked, "What has begun, Tsunande?"

"Hmm, oh, Shizune, Kakashi is finally looking for his soul mate."

"What are you talking about? How could Kakashi be the cause of that!" Shizune said while pointing towards the chakra pillar.

"It's a bloodline trait of the Hatake's. It's supposed to be a secret but, I was a very close friend of the family so, I know about it."

Oh, well that explains it but, I think he should have gone further into the forest before he decided to try it," Shizune muttered dryly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the citizens of Konoha panicking since they've seen this before when Hatake-san went looking for his own wife," Tsunande replied flippantly while settling herself back into her chair and glaring at the piles of paper work she had left to finish before, she was able to go home. "We will just have to wait and see what develops. I just hope that Kakashi will find her soon and revitalize the Hatake bloodline….after all, he is the last Hatake left alive."

* * *

Light

No sound

A feeling of floating

Then,

A strange warmth blanketed her body and millions of voices echoed through the vastness of the void. But, one voice, and yet at the same time, it did not use words to communicate but, it stood out the most. It conveyed a soothing, yet powerful message that seemed to hold the wisdom of countless millennia, yet it held her attention like no other. It gave her no name, for it didn't need to provide one so Jenna thought nothing of it when it spoke to her soul, "I shall grant you your second chance but, you must find the Hatake. He is the one who will guide you in your new world and it is he who will unlock the gift I give him, and that gift is you, Jenna Montgomery. However, I will not make it easy for him to find you and so with this thought in mind, you will be a dyer-wolf by day, one of whom has the ability to speak the human tongue but, yet at the same time on the nights of the full moon and in times when the Hatake has need of you for emergency medical aid, I grant you the ability to regain your human form. Yet, you won't be able to tell him of what you really are, until he admits that he is in love with your human form. In the times when the Hatake needs emergency medical attention, he will be unconscious and only then can you transform to help him. Do you accept these terms for a second chance at life?"

I thought it over for a few moments and knew that this was not going to be like my old life. Sure it would be a very difficult life but, if I had to help this Hatake person then I was all for it. Besides, it would be nice to have someone to love me for who I really was instead of my looks, so it was with this in mind that I murmured, "Yes." The next thing I knew was searing pain as it raced through my body as my bone structure began to change into that of a dyer-wolf. And let me tell you, that was no fun at all! There was only so much I could do to withstand the pain before I passed out.

And, when I woke up next, I found myself lying on the ground in the forest with several kids surrounding me and a strange man lying against a tree trunk. _"Oh my god," I thought, "he's gorgeous…and that eye patch & mask combination makes him look like a pirate. Oh, god, why me, why do I have to be attracted to guys who look like pirates?" _I was so lost in my musings about the man, that I was extremely startled when a loud voice started yelling.

* * *

Kakashi watched the pillar expectantly as it slowly began to shrink, squinting his one good eye, he began to see an extremely large form begin to materialize in the center of the summoning circle. But, something seemed to be off, "Wait a minute, that doesn't look to be the shape of a girl. What the hell is going on? My soul mate can't be what ever the heck that is." Kakashi thought, while moving closer to get a better look. Then, just as he was within an inch of the circle, the pillar of chakra winked out to reveal an abnormally large silver haired dyer-wolf lying unconscious in the center of the summoning circle. Scratching his chin, he tried to figure out why a wolf had appeared instead of his soul-mate. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the loud voice of Naruto yelled, "Holy Shit, Kakashi-sensei. What is that!"

"Hmm, I believe it's a dyer-wolf, Naruto," Kakashi replied absently, while staring at the animals face. It was then that he realized the wolf was awake and returning his stare with those very same eyes from his dreams. Shaking his head, Kakashi murmured, "No. My mother couldn't have been more wrong. My soul-mate can't be a wolf, it just can't."

The wolf blinked at him with those eyes but, it made no move to do anything but, lay there staring at him with those haunting eyes. So lost was he in her gaze that Kakashi didn't notice how long his students had been trying to get his attention.

"Hatake-Sensei! Wake up!" Sakura yelled, while waving a hand in front of his face.

Jenna-wolf's ears perked at the name, _"Hatake? This girl called him, Hatake. So this is the man I'm supposed to stay with. Well, then I'd better introduce myself to him." _Jenna-wolf stretched her sore muscles and stood up to her full height. _I don't know how I know the way I'm supposed to stand, or how to walk but, thank god I won't be making a fool of myself by tripping!" _Once on her feet, Jenna could see that her height was very abnormal for a wolf or for any wolf that she had knowledge of. But, she just chalked it up there with one of the many strange things that were going to be occurring in this new world. Bowing her head in greeting, she bared her teeth in a wolfs grin and rumbled, "Hello. My name is Jenna and I'm here because Hatake-san summoned me as his…..um, er…. Partner." I stumbled over the real words I so desperately wanted to say but, found that I couldn't seem to get them out. So, what that being had told me was true.

My words seemed to cause a strange reaction from the children, who fell flat upon their asses once again, and it also caused Hatake-san to stand up, shock clearly expressed by the widening of his only exposed eye. However, he was even more surprised to find that the top of my head was even with the middle of his chest. "There must be some mistake in the pattern of the jutsu I performed, I didn't summon a dyer-wolf. I was trying to summon a girl. You can go back as I don't need you." Kakashi replied.

I grinned at him and replied cheekily, "Sorry, no can do. There's no way to reverse what you just did. You called me so, now you're stuck with me!"

Kakashi blinked when he heard her reply before muttering, "I guess I've got to let Tsunande-sama know that we now have a five foot, two hundred pound dyer-wolf in the village or you might get killed by accident.

_Oh great. Just what I need. Some idiotic ninja trying to kill me." _Grinning, I shook myself and replied, "Lead the way, handsome."

Kakashi blushed so hard that the tips of his ears turned red. Clearing his throat, he tried to hide it by calmly muttering, "Follow me, Jenna."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched the two departing figures in amazement before Sakura muttered quietly, "Guys. I think that Kakashi-sensei's jutsu worked the way it was supposed to. To be honest, I didn't think anything would appear but, Jenna-san did come."

"Why do you say that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why she thought that.

"Because, I heard what he said when he was performing the jutsu," Sakura replied.

"What! What did Kakashi-sensei say?" Naruto all but yelled; his curiosity was killing him. He just had to know.

Not wanting to embarrass their teacher, Sakura decided to edit out part of what their Sensei had said, and just stick with the most important part. "He said….I summon you, my other half. I summon you my soul, my mate, come to me, be with me, I need you."

Naruto blinked stupidly before he blurted, "Shit! Sensei's soul-mate is a giant wolf!"

* * *

AN: Well? What do you think? I bet Kakashi's in for a big surprise!

Oh, and I would like to thank Reiko for pointing out the errors that I missed when writing this chaper!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As Kakashi walked away from the Hokage tower, he glanced at the cloudless sky and sighed. His day had started out fine, but from the time he had begun to remember his mother, everything had gone downhill from there when his loneliness had taken complete control of his emotions after the loss of his two best friends, Rin and Obito. As he continued watching the sky, almost as if he was looking for answers, he finally noticed of the sounds of people whispering. It was not the whispering itself that bothered him; it was the content of the whispers, which centered upon his companion that really got to him_. "….do you think it's another demon?"_

Kakashi heard a villager ask another and almost snorted with amusement before he heard the second villagers reply. _"Yeah. I think it is. I think we should kill it before it goes on a rampage and starts attacking us."_

Suddenly, the laidback ninja known as Kakashi Hatake, growled viciously as something deep within his soul awoke and began whispering to him, _"Don't let those males hurt her, they will hurt our….."_ Shaking his head, he unconsciously listened to them as he stepped in front Jenna, released some of his killing intent and growled loudly, "Don't even think about hurting her!"

Surprised at this sudden change of mood and the sudden feeling of danger, most of the villagers who wanted to hurt Jenna, shied away. Others looked at Jenna before they glared at her, their stares possessing something sinister. It was those stares that made Kakashi growl even louder, it began to take on an animal like quality, while his one remaining eye narrowed. If one looked closely enough, they could see something strange as his eye began to take on an almost unnoticeable reddish tint.

One of the stares from a villager caused him to stop his growling suddenly. That stare reminded him of the strange look that Tsunande had given him when he had first appeared in her office.

Flashback

Tsunande sat at her desk reading a scroll about trade agreements and grumbled, "Damn! I hate paperwork!" Suddenly, she sat up and brushed a hand through her bands before heaving a tired sigh. Glancing around the room, she began to thing about the Hatake bloodline and smiled. For some odd reason she couldn't wait to see what that famous bloodline had brought across to be Kakashi's partner. Tsunande knew that she could never forget the day that Kakashi's father had called for his wife. "Ha! That certainly caused a stir. Just imagine the famous white wolf of Konoha having a giant wolf for a mate! Oh kami, he almost had a heart attack. I admit that boy was in denial for quite some time and kept repeating that he couldn't marry a wolf since he was human!"

Grinning, Tsunande steepled her fingers together before leaning back in her chair and murmured, "I can't wait to see what comes through my door. I wonder how big she'll be? If I remember correctly, Harru did mention that the bigger the perspective mate, the more powerful their offspring would be."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tsunande blinked for a moment before yelling, "Come in!"

"Yo," Kakashi replied with a casual wave of his hand. "Tsunande-Sama, I um, was performing my family's Jutsu and, um, well…."

"Spit it out! What the hell happened?" Tsunande yelled as she decided to act as if she didn't know what had already occurred. When the gigantic dyer-wolf stepped into the room, she blinked several times before a replying, "Ah, Kakashi, why did you bring a dyer-wolf to my office?"

"Well, you see…I accidentally used my families' secret Jutsu and Jenna was the result. Now, I'm pretty sure I performed the Jutsu right, but what I can't seem to understand is why a dyer-wolf appeared and not a human." Kakashi replied with a vivid blush, which was visible as it slowly crept from under his mask to color the bridge of his nose and his ears.

"I see. So you're telling me that you've summoned a dyer-wolf to be your partner and help you restore your clan."

On the outside, her face displayed no emotion whatsoever, her thoughts however were ecstatic. "Oh Kami! She's bigger than Kakashi's mother was! She's almost the size of a small horse….except she's much more muscular and dangerous."

Kakashi heaved a sigh and replied in an almost unsure manor, "yeah."

"I see. Well, then. Since you were the one to summon Jenna-san, she'll stay with you," Tsunande replied, with an almost invisible smirk upon her lips.

"But….." Kakashi tried to protest, but unfortunately, his token protest was nipped in the bud when Tsunande growled at him, "No Buts, Hatake. Now get out of here and show her around the village. You two need to get acquainted if you're going to be partners when you go out on missions."

End Flashback

When Kakashi finally came back to himself, he found that they had walked a fair amount of distance before being stopped by an old familiar face. Scrunching his brow in thought, he tried to remember where he had seen this particular villager before. It finally came back to him when the old man began to cackle in a knowing manor. Kakashi eyed the old man who glanced between Jenna and himself, before he winked at him. Kakashi heaved a weary sigh before he walked around the old man and thought, _"Great, just what I needed. I just hope that they don't decide to attack first and ask questions later. However, those elders are giving me the creeps. Why the heck are they winking at me? It's like they know something I don't. Ah, I'll just ignore them and maybe they'll leave me alone. Now back to the problem at hand. I know I did that Jutsu right, but what I still can't understand is why I summoned a dyer wolf instead of a woman. I do have to admit that for a dyre wolf, she is massive. She might be a great help to me on missions. But, it's impossible for my soul mate to be a dyer wolf!" _He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Shaking his head, he unconsciously began rubbing at the back of his neck and thought, _"It's just that there's no way that two different species can ever have a relationship. I've gone over the Jutsu fifty times in my mind and I can't seem to find where I went wrong."_ When he passed his favorite bookstore, he began to wonder what it was that made them keep staring at him. Blinking his exposed eye lazily, he realized that he had unconsciously placed his hand upon Jenna's shoulders and had been clenching it in her fur. Blushing he removed his hand, and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. My mind was wandering."

Jenna-wolf stared at him for a moment then; she snorted and shrugged before replying, "Oh, I don't mind. But, I noticed the stares we were getting from the villagers. I don't know about you, but I think they're in shock. I don't think they've ever seen a dyer-wolf before."

"True. But, we were attacked by the Kyubii fourteen years ago, and it was so tall that its shoulders were even with the Hokage monument," Kakashi replied as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Two ANBU guards stepped forward, and drew their weapons before pointing them at Jenna. They were not about to take a chance that the wolf wasn't a demon sent to slay the Hokage. "Kakashi, what is this demon doing in the village?"

"Ah, I um, summoned her and Tsunande-sama wants her to be my roommate," Kakashi replied, smiling.

The first Anbu, an older man in his fifties who wore an owl mask, nodded his head and replied, "Oh, I had wondered what that pillar of light was about. Come-on Taku, we need to keep patrolling and leave Hatake-san with his fiancé."

Kakashi blinked for a moment as he processed those words before giving a token protest, "Now wait a minute, she's not my…."

The second Anbu, a younger man around the age of twenty-nine, scratched his head in puzzlement and replied, "I don't understand. What do you mean by fiancé? He can't have a fiancé' from a different species! That's not possible."

"Oh, I see that you've never heard of the Hatake blood's special gift. I'm sworn to secrecy so just watch the events unfold and you'll see," replied the older Anbu guard as he began pulling his companion behind him.

As the men walked away, Kakashi could just make out one the men's last words as they drifted to him upon the wind, "Just leave the wolf alone and make sure to tell the other Anbu's that Hatake's finally summoned his fiancé. They'll understand. Your stupidity is excused because you're too young to understand."

Kakashi blinked while trying to process the departing man's words before muttering, "Everyone's gone crazy. I don't have a fiancé! I don't know where their getting that idea from." He felt like tearing out his hair but that would be too much effort so he shrugged and turned towards the direction of his apartment, and began walking again. He pulled out his book from his back pocket and began to read.

Jenna glanced around, taking in the atmosphere of the village. It was nice but those men were weird. Although that older one had almost put a few henti thoughts in her mind that were not worth mentioning at this time since she was currently in her wolf form. Her stomach suddenly decided to voice a complaint as it gave a loud rumble_. "Oh man, why am I so hungry? I could have sworn that I grabbed breakfast this morning. Oh well, I guess I'll have to get Hatake-san to find something for me to eat, otherwise I'll be forced to hunt, but the though of hunting for something and eating it raw makes my stomach churn"._ Glancing at her companion, she suddenly spotted a book in his hand, _"Oh, he likes to read. Well I wonder what it is….."_ Jenna thought as she focused upon the book's title. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks; he was reading a perverted book while in her presence! _"Is that what I think it is?"_ Jenna thought while eyeing the book intently. Deciding that she had to know for sure, she snatched the book from his hand and ran off; following the faint scent trail that Kakashi had left earlier that morning, back towards his apartment.

Kakashi was just getting to the part where Junko and Taka were going to play doctor, when his reading was suddenly interrupted as his precious book was ripped from his hand in a blink of an eye. "Hey, give that back!" he yelled as he looked around for the culprit. Suddenly he spotted his precious book in the possession of a female with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs for a brief moment before she bolted down the street.

"Hey! Jenna-san, give me that back!" Kakashi yelled as he gave chase, completely forgetting to use his ninja skills as he chased after her. Each time he lunged for the book, Jenna growled playfully at him and managed to dodge out of the way. She giggled and replied, "You will just have to catch me if you want it back, Kakashi."

The copy-nin paused for a brief moment when the sound of her growling voice sent shivers of arousal down his spine and thought, "Oh Kami, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I attracted to a dyer-wolf and not a human? But, her voice sounds so sexy….no! must not think that way…must…uh, My Book!!!!" He stopped his train of thought when he noticed that Jenna had disappeared from sight and gave chase once more.

When Kakashi finally caught up to her, Jenna was sitting in front of his apartment door, one massive paw, placed directly on top of his precious book. The look in her eyes was one of great mischief. "Can I please have my book back? I just bought it and I'd like to finish it before someone decides to destroy it," Kakashi implored.

"Yes, however, I will return it if you get me something good to eat and not anything raw or any dog food. I want steak, medium rare, please."

Knowing when he was beaten, Kakashi relented with a nod and replied, "Alright," before unlocking his apartment door. As they entered Kakashi's apartment a voice yelled out, "Hey Kakashi, Who's the babe?"

Puzzled at the sound of a voice, but not seeing anyone, Jenna looked around the apartment to see where the voice was coming from when it called out again, "Hey babe, down here."

Glancing downward, Jenna blinked a few times before unconsciously lifting her upper lip in a snarl towards the small pug dog and replied, "I'm sorry, your not my type, pipsqueak."

Kakashi snickered quietly at Pakkun's dejected expression and replied, "I'm sorry Pakkun, but my partner doesn't like dogs."

Glancing up towards his longtime friend, Pakkun inquired, "Um, but she's a dog so what gives?"

Jenna snarled at Pakkun and replied, I am most definitely not a dog! I'm a dyre-wolf! Kakashi summoned me with the Hatake families secret Jutsu!"

At those words, Pakkun's eyes widened to the size of baseballs while he fell smack dab onto his rear end and gasped, "No! You've finally broken down and summoned your mate!"

"Now wait a minute, I don't understand why everyone keeps calling her my fiancé or my mate." Kakashi began to protest before Pakkun interrupted him. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but as the dog lord, I was privy to your families secret Jutsu for a very long time. I used to be your father's partner as well and I was there when your father and mother met for the first time. There are a few secrets that I cannot reveal, but you will find out in all due time. However, I can tell you this…..In order to win the prize; every Hatake has had to prove themselves worthy of it."

Frowning at Pakkun's words, Kakashi decided to question him, "Pakkun I…." but before he could do so, the small dog lord disappeared in a puff of smoke.

An: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now I need to switch gears and work on Youkai Forest. Thanks for all of your patience since I know you all would like to see frequent updates, but that's near impossible when you work a full time job and go to college full time as well. Right now, I'm on winter break and classes will start again on January 18th. So, I'm trying to write as much as possible before spring session starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"_Several weeks have passed since I first appeared in this new and strange world. I've adjusted pretty well to living with Kakashi. Although, it is kind of strange to be living with a man who wears a mask all the time, and refuses to take it off. Sometimes I've tried to see what's under it only to be thwarted by his quick thinking. Life isn't so bad here, but I wish I could get out more,"_ Jenna thought as she glanced up towards the full moon and sighed before he train of thought continued, _"I'll have to be careful or I'll have to leave the village soon because if they catch me transforming back into a human, they might think that I really am a demon. That strange god didn't mention much to me. It's been hard adjusting to this new form. I don't know what's worse; the fact that I used to be human and now I'm not. Or the fact that, I now have to beg to be let outside to do my business. Or having to eat my food from a bowl! A bowl like a…like a well, a dog… just pisses me off!"_

Jenna glanced over towards the sleeping figure of Kakashi before she sighed again and muttered quietly to herself, "Aww hell, I know what it is! It's the fact that I can feel myself slowly falling in love with the pervert, Kakashi and I can't seem to fight it!" It was at that moment that Jenna's stomach began to growl in hunger. Deciding that it would be a good idea to look for something to eat, she quickly padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Eyeing the refrigerator with trepidation, she carefully stood on her hind legs and hooked her right front paw through the handle and opened the door. It was a very difficult task to perform due to the fact that she didn't have opposable thumbs, nor was she in her human form and Jenna really, really missed being human.

When she opened the door, the sight that met her eyes was one of wonder to her starving belly. In it the refrigerator contained something that she had been dying to satisfy her cravings. Inhaling the scent Jenna drooled and muttered, "Chicken Lo-Mein and beef fried rice, Oh my god, my favorite!" Jenna licked her lips, careful of her razor sharp fangs and muttered, "Thank you to whatever god is out there that have been listening to my prayers for the past week. Man, its so difficult to get people to serve you when you're not human. I mean, I didn't know that that shop owner would run screaming in the other direction or start yelling demon when I walked into his shop and tried to order a plate of barbequed beef on a stick!" Shaking her head at the thought, she focused her attention back to the contents of the fridge.

Carefully, she grasped the plate in her mouth and padded to the table; as she placed the plate on the table top, a beam of moonlight struck her figure, instantly transforming her from a dyer-wolf back into her human form. Moaning in delight, Jenna stretched until her back gave a satisfying crack, then she quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks before digging into her meal with relish. Once her belly was fully satisfied, she eyed the last piece of chocolate cake with longing, before quickly consuming it with as much relish as her chocolate deprived body demanded. Taking a quick look around, she checked the clock, "Oh, its three thirty in the morning. Hmmm, I desperately need to take a shower," Jenna bit her lower lip nervously before muttering, "but, Kakashi will be up soon and if he see's me, I might be in big trouble……Aww hell! Let's face it, I stink and I feel disgusting! Shower it is…..I'll just have to be very careful." With that thought in mind, she ran to the bathroom; grabbing two towels along the way and shut the door with a quiet click.

* * *

Kakashi stirred as an urgent need from his bladder suddenly awakened him. Quickly, he sat up in bed, still very much asleep and began stumbling towards the bathroom, absently scratching his bare chest. Due to the fact that he was not fully awake, he failed to hear the noise of the shower water being shut off, nor did he hear the shower door open. No. Poor Kakashi was focused on one thing and one thing only….his bladder was desperately demanding that he relieve it immediately! So it was with this one thought in mind that he opened the bathroom door, ignoring the fact that there was steam in the room and made his way to the toilet where he proceeded to relieve himself.

Jenna almost gave a squeak of surprise before moving her naked body back into the shadows of the bathroom and friezing in place as Kakashi entered the bathroom half asleep; she quickly thought to herself in a panic, _"Oh god. I hope he hasn't noticed me."_ Glancing at the clock on the bathroom wall, she hastily took note of the time and gulped, "crap, I'm screwed! I've got two more minutes before the sun rises and I change back. I hope he doesn't notice me….I'll just have to be very quiet and hope he thinks that this is a dream."

Slowly, she watched as Kakashi did his business and washed his hands. It was as he was washing his hands that he chanced to glance in the bathroom mirror and froze at the reflection of a familiar face of a smiling naked woman that appeared to be waving at him in a casual greeting. The funny think was to his bewildered mind, he could clearly remember seeing this woman from his dreams. Shaking his head, Kakashi closed his eye and muttered, "It's only a dream…there is no one there…"

Hearing this, Jenna decided to play a trick on him and slowly crept towards him while dropping the towel to the floor, leaving her completely exposed. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him; blew gently in his ear while whispering his name seductively and causing Kakashi to close his eyes and shiver in delight, he could feel his desire to possess her rising and slowly turned around to glance behind him, but in the time that he had his eye closed, Jenna felt the transformation take hold of her and grinningly thought, _"Thank god he won't find out now. I'll just have to play with him a bit more until he finally figures it out."_

When Kakashi saw no one behind him he became confused and a little bit anxious." Maybe she's hiding from me and playing hard to get or maybe it really was a dream." He scratched his chin while thinking intensely upon the subject before he became aware of another presence in the bathroom with him. "I must be loosing my touch if I did notice it before, he thought as he scanned the bathroom for the other presence. When his eyes landed upon his house guest, he let the tension leave him and sighed, "Oh, its you, Jenna. What are you doing in here anyway?"

Jenna snorted and rolled her eyes before replying, "Well, this is a bathroom, Kakashi. What do you think I was doing in here?...and if you say drinking out of the toilet bowl, you had better think about running because I will make sure you won't be able to walk for over a week!"

Kakashi snickered while he scratched the back of his head as he remembered the last time he had suggested that. "I'm sorry, but it is very strange and this is still new to me as my ninken don't use my bathroom. I also promise that I will never suggest it again. Believe me, the last time I did that you chased me throughout Konoha and really did a number on me and I……" the rest of Kakashi's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly ran to answer it; Jenna right on his heals. Upon opening the door, Kakashi spotted an anbu patiently waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked, while cocking his head curiously and absently placing a hand upon Jenna's head.

The anbu eyed Jenna nervously, before stuttering out, "Um, the Hokage would like to see you now. She also told me to tell you that if you are one minute late, then you will be stuck doing D-ranked missions for the rest of your life."

"Don't worry anbu-san, I will personally make sure my partner gets there on time," Jenna replied while grinning; making sure to show off her razor sharp fangs towards their visitor. Turning her head, she stood up and said quite clearly, "Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Gulping, the copy-cat ninja grinned nervously and replied, "Please don't shred my itcha-itcha paradise books again. I'll be on time…I promise!"

"Good." Nodding her head in satisfaction, Jenna turned towards the anbu and replied, "Tell Tsunande-sama that we will be there in ten minutes."

"Yes, um…mam," the ambu replied, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jenna then turned towards Kakashi and growled out, "Now, let's go or I really will shred your newest book that you just bought yesterday and this time, I won't stop with just leaving teeth marks on the cover." With that said, Kakashi quickly dressed himself and made his way out the door, all the while, his thoughts were circling in his head like a dog chasing its tail, _"what just happened? Why do I feel like I've been had? God, I already feel married."_

* * *

AN: Well there you go. Boy I never thought I would get this chapter done with all of the stuff going on at school and at home. I hope you like this little tidbit.. well, untill next time!

* * *


End file.
